Leprechaun Imp
Brainy |Tribe = Imp Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Shuffle a Pot of Gold into your deck. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = When he offers to grant you a wish, do not wish for infinite wishes. It just doesn't work like that.}} Leprechaun Imp is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . He has no traits, and his ability shuffles a Pot of Gold into the Zombie Hero's deck when he is played. Leprechaun Imp was introduced in update 1.12.6, along with Shamrocket, Electric Blueberry, Plucky Clover, Spyris, and Bonus Track Buckethead. He will be craftable in a future update. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Traits: '''None *'Ability:' '''When played:' Shuffle a Pot of Gold into your deck. *'Set: '''Event Card description ''When he offers to grant you a wish, do not wish for infinite wishes. It just doesn't work like that. Update history Update 1.24.6 * Ability change: "When played: 'Shuffle two Pots of Gold into your deck." → "'When played: '''Shuffle a Pot of Gold into your deck." Strategy With Leprechaun Imp is a good card for any Brainy hero. It is similar to Sow Magic Beans as it shuffles a Pot of Gold into your deck. Being able to draw a cheap card that draws three more cards can be useful during any part of the game, as well as Leprechaun Imp himself having good stats for a 1-brain cost card. But because it shuffles two Pot of Golds, it can be luck to draw them as out of 40 cards in your deck, so playing it early can be hard to obtain them, while playing this in the late may have a higher chance to earn at least one Pot of Gold. You can also play multiple Leprechaun Imps to increase the chances of earning more Pots of Gold. Super Brainz can use him to his full potential due to his easy access of Imp tribe synergy cards. He can be paired with Toxic Waste Imp to get the Deadly trait, or be able to draw a card if he hits the plant hero with the help of Imp Commander. Alternatively, he could also play him with Firefighter or Mixed-Up Gravedigger to replay his ability, allowing him to add more Pots of Gold into your deck. However, just like Sow Magic Beans, it is pure luck on whether you draw the Pots of Gold or not. Against Once this zombie is played, you cannot do anything to stop him from using his ability. He can then be treated as a plain 2/2 zombie, and thus, should be dealt with accordingly. Unless he has become a huge threat and you have no instant-kill cards to dispatch of him, do not '''Bounce this zombie, as your opponent can replay this zombie to earn more Pots of Gold, especially late game. Gallery Leprechaun_Imp_Statistics.png|Statistics LeprechaunImpCard.jpg|Card Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Event cards Category:Event zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Imps